1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors (VCMs) and, particularly, to a VCM with a guiding ring and a lens module using the VCM.
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs are used in lens modules for driving lens holders of the lens modules to move relative to cases of the lens modules. A VCM typically includes at least a spring sheet connected between the case and the lens holder. However, if the lens holder inclines on a plane perpendicular to an optical axis during focusing, the image quality of the images captured by the lens module will be decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a VCM that can overcome the limitations described.